In Seine
"In Seine" is the 59th episode of the first season of Inspector Gadget. Synopsis The episode starts off in Paris, France, in a boutique run by French designer and M.A.D. agent LaPoof. The customer he is serving, Madame Bovine, tells him about her security system and a threat to steal her diamond necklace that has been sent to her house. After Madame Bovine leaves the boutique, Dr. Claw, who has been watching from his monitor, talks to LaPoof about her jewels and her security system. LaPoof says to Dr. Claw that her security system is no match for his "little brother". Meanwhile, at the Gadget household, the clan are just about to have breakfast. Gadget shows off his new trench coat to Penny, who is making French crepes. Gadget is just about to tuck in when he receives a call from Chief Quimby, of whom is in the attic. Gadget excuses himself from breakfast to go up to the attic and see the chief. Penny and Brain decide to check it out. Up in the attic, Chief Quimby is in a mannequin and hands Gadget a written message. The message tells Gadget that a robot is being used to steal jewels from wealthy people in Paris, with warning notes being sent in advance. Gadget then hands the message back to the chief, which of course blows up in his face as usual. Dr. Claw then warns LaPoof that Gadget is on his way to Paris, and tells him to make sure that it's a one way trip for the inspector. After Gadget, Penny, and Brain arrive in Paris, a quaint looking car approaches them. Inside the car is LaPoof, who hands Gadget three complimentary tickets for a tour of the River Seine. On the boat going along the River Seine, the clan take in the beautiful sights of Paris, including the Louvre Museum and the Notre-Dame Cathedral. But LaPoof and his assistant are also on the boat, and try to do away with Gadget. After LaPoof's assistant tries to attack Gadget but fails, LaPoof tries to do it himself with a pair of scissors. Gadget then notices LaPoof behind him. LaPoof gasps and quickly hides the scissors, and acts natural. He then tells Gadget that he has a loose thread on his trench coat, to which Gadget says he can fix by inflating it. LaPoof then tries to use the scissors on Gadget again, only to burst his trench coat, creating a big hole in it. LaPoof introduces himself to Gadget and says he can provide him with a new trench coat at his boutique. But Penny is suspicious, thinking that LaPoof may be untrustworthy. At the boutique, while Gadget is having a tough time deciding which trench coat to get, LaPoof serves another customer. Named Madame Deneuve, LaPoof fits her with a new flower accessory. But what she doesn't realize is that the flower contains a hidden camera. Penny uses her computer book to get a reading of said device, to which she thinks is coming from either LaPoof or Madame Deneuve. Madame Deneuve then meets up with Gadget and tells him about her jewel collection and that it may get stolen tonight. She then hands Gadget her address card and leaves the boutique. Gadget then gets his new trench coat fitted by LaPoof's assistant. LaPoof also hands Gadget a belt, which unbeknownst to Gadget is fitted with a bomb. Brain, in disguise, quickly runs towards Gadget, just as he and Penny are leaving the boutique, and dunks him in a water fountain, getting his new trench coat dirty. Penny says she'll clean it off with some water from the fountain, but Brain quickly snatches the coat out of Penny's hands and dunks it in the water again. The bomb goes off, but fortunately only creates bubbles on the surface of the water. Later that night, Gadget arrives at Madame Deneueve's residence, with Penny and Brain keeping a close watch on him. Gadget knocks on the door, is greeted by the butler and enters the house. Madame Deneuve, who is in her night attire, greets Gadget and gives him a tour of her security system. Dr. Claw, who is observing the situation from his lair via the hidden camera inside the flower accessory, orders LaPoof to use his robot to get into the house and steal the jewels. While Madame Deneuve retires for the evening, Gadget sits at a desk playing cards with his Gadget Hand. Outside, Penny sees a van pull up outside Madame Deneuve's residence. It is LaPoof. He gets his "little brother" all set to do the dirty work. Just then, Penny's computer book starts flashing uncontrollably. It is at that moment that Penny points out that the robot is deactivating anything that is mechanical, including Gadget. The robot then unlocks the doors and breaks into the house. Two nearby guard dogs see the robot and are about to pounce on it when they get knocked unconscious by sleeping gas that the robot sprays out. Brain, who is disguised as a pot plant, suffers the same effect. At the desk, Gadget's gadgets then begin to malfunction and eventually the Gadget Mallet knocks him out, sending him to sleep. The robot then heads up to Madame Deneuve's bedroom. Once again, the robot sprays out the sleeping gas, but Madame Deneuve is asleep anyway and so hardly notices. The robot then cracks open the safe and steals the jewels. Dr. Claw then orders the elimination of Gadget, to which LaPoof agrees and sends his assistant to do it. Meanwhile, Penny realizes that the robot has neutralized the alarm system, and climbs in through a window of the house and sees her uncle and Brain knocked out. Penny manages to regain Brain's consciousness, but are interrupted by the sudden appearance of the robot, and quickly hide. LaPoof's assistant then smashes through the house entrance and lets the robot through. He then attempts to do away with Gadget again, but Brain quietly comes up behind him and smashes a vase over his head. LaPoof tells his assistant to hurry up, as there is very little time to dispose of the inspector. Penny tells Brain to stay at the house while she follows LaPoof. Penny hitches on to the back door of the van and heads off. After the guard dogs wake up, they almost attack Gadget, who also wakes up. Gadget then activates his Gadget 'Copter to get away from the dogs, but gets caught in the ceiling and starts spinning around. Madame Deneuve then rushes out from her bedroom and says that her jewels have been stolen. Gadget tells her to relax and that she is just having a nightmare, and that he has been here the whole time with her guard dogs. Meanwhile, Penny is still holding on to the back of LaPoof's van and they drive onto a lift that brings them down into a sewer. Back at the house, Gadget makes an inquiry as to how the jewels got stolen. He suspects that Madame Deneuve's security system may be faulty, but is wrong after trying it out. At that moment, Gadget notices what he thinks is the culprit (Brain) and tries to go after him, but gets squashed into the wall by the automatic door. The guard dogs go after Brain but end up falling out of a window. Back at the sewers, LaPoof drives the van to a nearby submarine. He and his assistant unload the loot and put them into the submarine. Penny contacts Brain and informs him of the situation. Back at the house again, Gadget is still carrying out the mystery of the stolen jewels, but once again gets attacked by the guard dogs He then activates his Gadget Coat to get the dogs off of him, and after that they run off. Gadget's coat becomes ruined and sets off to find a new one, with Brain secretly in tow. Meanwhile, Penny is snooping around the top of the submarine when LaPoof, using the sub's periscope, quickly notices her. LaPoof sends his assistant to nab her and lock her up. They set off shortly afterwards. Back on the surface, Gadget is dismayed to find LaPoof's boutique closed. Suddenly, he notices a clothes salesman (Brain in disguise) and goes after him. Meanwhile, underwater, LaPoof's submarine travels through the River Seine with Penny and the stolen jewels in it. Brain suddenly sees the sub's periscope, then Penny tells him to lure Gadget to it. Gadget spots another trench coat on the coat hangar trolley and tries it on. Brain, in order for Gadget to follow him to the submarine, purposely tears a hole in his new trench coat. Gadget, having had enough of his trench coat getting ruined, activates his Gadget Skates and goes after Brain. He then eventually comes across the local law enforcement and tells them to go after Brain. Back in the sub, LaPoof and his assistant have just about cleared Paris with the loot when Penny uses her computer book to raise the submarine up to the surface. Brain shortly arrives, just as the police van that is chasing after him jumps onto the submarine. Gadget is just about to take it out on Brain when he notices the police van on top of the submarine. LaPoof pops up out of the submarine and he and his assistant are arrested soon after. Chief Quimby then arrives to congratulate Gadget for destroying another M.A.D. plot. Gadget then asks LaPoof when his boutique will be open again so that he can get another trench coat, to which LaPoof replies "20 or 30 years". Dr. Claw, in his M.A.D. Jet, assesses the situation and while flying through Paris vows that it is not over between him and Gadget. Gadget, Penny, and Brain then spend the rest of their vacation in Paris shortly after. Gadget then notices a little dog wandering in the street and tries to pet it, only to get attacked by said animal, resulting in yet another ruined trench coat. The message here is simple: Never pet strange dogs or any other animals, even nice ones if they're scared or lost. The episode then finishes with Gadget thinking of wearing a cape. Trivia * The episode title is a play on the word "insane" and the River Seine. Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:Inspector Gadget Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes